dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Son Seung Yeon
Perfil *'Antiguo nombre artístico: '손승연 / Sonnet Son *'Nombre real: '손승연 / Son Seung Yeon *'Profesión: '''Cantante y Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea de Sur *'Signo Zodiacal: Leo *'Agencia: ' **24th Street (Corea del Sur). **AMP LIVE (Internacional). Temas para Dramas *''Solar Eclipse'' tema para Flower Crew: Joseon Marriage Agency (2019) *''Close To Night'' tema para Item (2019) *''Shadow (junto a Black Nine)'' tema para Less than Evil (2018) *''Bad Dream'' tema para The Guest (2018) *''I Might Have Loved You First'' tema para The Undateables (2018) *''Love is So Mean tema para Grand Prince (2018) *''It's For You ''tema para Warm and Cozy (2015) *''Because It's You tema para The King's Face (2014) *''Clumsy Love'' tema para Wonderful Days (2014) *''Over and Over'' tema para Golden Time (2012) Programas de TV *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Hae-eun Lee Special (14.01.2017) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Arirang Special (15.10.2016) *(KBS) All that Music (13.10.2016) *(MBC) Duet Song Festival (23.09.2016) (Ganadora) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Chuseok Special (17.09.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: 7 Divas' Special (20.08.2016) (Ganadora) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Roo’ra Special (06.08.2016) Programas de Radio * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (21.08.2016) * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.07.2016) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin'! (17.02.2016) * (MBC) Moonlight Paradise (12.02.2016) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (11.02.2016) * (MBC) Moonlight Paradise (18.12.2015) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (09.07.2015) * (SBS) Beautiful Morning Kim Chang Wan (27.05.2015) Temas para programas de TV *희망고문 (Hope Torture) para Mate (2013) (feat. Outsider) *''Stand Up For You'' tema para The Voice Of Korea (2012) *''You'' tema para The Voice Of Korea (2012) *''The Ugly Duckling'' tema para The Voice Of Korea (2012) *''Hello'' tema para The Voice Of Korea (2012) *''You talk of rain'' tema para The Voice Of Korea (2012) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Internacional' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *MFBTY - Love Game (Feat. Song Seung Yeon) (2015) *Red Sunset - MC Conciertos/Tour * Sonnet Son Live Music Concert on Nanjang (04.04.2016) * Sonnet Son Live Club Day (31.07.2015) * (Mnet) M GIGS Son Seung Yeon Live (18.07.2013) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * AGUA CALIENTE Concert (11.06.2016) * Kim Kyung Ho concert in Seoul (28.05.2016) * Chongju University (24.05.2016) * Miryang Arirang Festival (20.05.2016) * Bucheon Catholic Festival (19.05.2016) * Flower Festival (14.05.2016) * Big Pleasure 67th Stage (13.05.2016) * Kim Kwang Seok Called Back (07.05.2016) Curiosidades *'Educacion: '''Universidad Howon Aplicada en Música. *'Debut:' 2012 *Ganadora del programa de audiciones The Voice Of Korea (2012). *Su Entrenador durante el programa fue el cantante Shin Seung-hun. *Perdio 9 kg de la mejor manera, haciendo un ejercicio que tuviera titmo ,mediante el Boxeo. *Después de haber perdido 9 kilos, volvió a perder 13 kilos también practicando Boxeo. *Desde su primera presentación en Immortal Songs 2 en 2014 hasta la fecha a logrado ganar en 7 ocasiones. *En dos episodios del programa Immortal Songs 2 a participado junto a su madre como dueto. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Perfil Oficial Fortune Entertainment *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Youtube Fortune Entertaiment *Youtube Oficial Galería 1350916053 405648.jpg 405648-0.jpg 63059.jpg 63060.jpg 63062.jpg Son Sung Yun_0.jpg Son Sung Yun_01.jpg Son Sung Yun_02.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Stand Up For You| Stand Up For You 손승연 "가슴아 가슴아" MV Full Version| Heart Heart MV 손승연 (Son Seung Yeon) - 미친게 아니라구요 (Feat. MC스나이퍼) (I'm Not Crazy)| I'm Not Crazy I Can Hear Your Voice(너의 목소리가 들려)| I Can Hear Your Voice Official 손승연 (Sonnet Son) - 살만해졌어 (I'm Okay, Now) 뮤직비디오 Music Video| I'm Okay, Now Sonnet Son & The One – Wistful| Wistful Sonnet Son - 다시 너를 (Love again)| Love again Sonnet Son - 첫눈이 온다구요 (The First Snow’s Falling)| The First Snow’s Falling 'Internacional''' 손승연(Sonnet Son) - I'm Not A Warrior Live Video| I'm Not A Warrior Categoría:24th Street Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:INGDebut2019